pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Umbreon
| textcolor=yellow| name='Umbreon'| jname=(ブラッキー Blacky)| image= | ndex=#197| evofrom=Eevee| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= UMM-bree-on | hp=95| atk=65| def=110| satk=60| sdef=130| spd=65| species=Moonlight Pokémon| type= | height=3'03"| weight=59.5 lbs.| ability=Synchronize| color='Black'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Umbreon (ブラッキー Blacky) is a -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It evolves from Eevee if it has a high friendship level, and then leveled-up at night. Appearance Eevee's much smaller body had been transformed under the influence of the moon's aura. For it to evolve, an Eevee must have full trust and friendship with it's trainer during the night. (In the games, it is the same but the eevee must be leveled up during the night.) Umbreon has bright yellow rings around both ears and tail, as well as on the upper parts it's front and back legs, and one in the center of it's forehead. The rings glow when under the influence of moonlight. It's physical characteristics seem to be both feline and foxlike, with a lithe thin body, cat-like eyes, a short muzzle, and a thick bushy tail. Its origins could be of black cats or foxes that are known to be nocturnal; its rings also give it an Egyptian like feel, perhaps with roots from Bastet or Anubis. Special Abilities Umbreon can spray a cloud of toxic gas from it's sweat glands when agitated. Also, since it's a fully evolved Pokémon, Umbreon can learn the moves Hyper Beam and Giga Impact and even though Umbreon is a Dark-type it is able to learn Psychic. Although Umbreon looks small, it has a strong endurance. It's base stats make it a good choice for defensive trainers. Behavior Umbreon stalks silently during the night hunting for prey under the cover of darkness. When it senses an enemy's presence, it waits for it's enemy to come into range. When it attacks, it's rings give off a bright golden light. Game Info Locations | txtcolor=yellow| pokemon=Umbreon| goldsilver=Evolve Eevee| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Eevee| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Evolve Eevee| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Eevee| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Eevee| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Eevee| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Eevee| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | txtcolor=yellow| Pokemon=Umbreon| Trozei=Secret Storage 20 Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Eevee with Lunar Ribbon| PMD2=Concealed Ruins (B1F-B29F) World Abyss (B1F-B29F)| Ranger1=Fiore Temple| Ranger2=Chroma Ruins| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=yellow| name=Umbreon| gold=When agitated, this Pokémon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. | silver=When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. | crystal=On the night of a full moon, or when it gets excited, the ring patterns on its body glow yellow. | ruby=Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack. | sapphire=Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack. | emerald=Umbreon evolved from exposure to the moon's energy pulses. It lurks in darkness and waits for its foes to move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack. | firered=When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. | leafgreen=When agitated, this Pokémon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. | diamond=The light of the moon changed Eevee's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey. | pearl=The light of the moon changed Eevee's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey. | platinum=When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power. | heartgold=When agitated, this Pokémon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. | soulsilver=When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. | }} Trivia *Umbreon is the only non type Pokemon with the ability Synchronize. *Umbreon used to be the only pure Dark type Pokemon in Generation II. *Umbreon is one of only five pure dark types. The others are Poochyena, Mightyena, Absol, and Darkrai. *Despite it being able to spray poison, it only knows Toxic via TM06 which most Pokemon know. It isn't even type. Name Origin Umbreon's name originates from Umbra and Eon. Umbra means shade or shadow. Eon means a long period of time. That's because since it is one of the seven evolutions of Eevee, it comes from a "long line of evolutions", or an eon of evolutions. Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon